Makrash
by Alberta Mafia
Summary: This story has sort of a Lord of the Rings flare to it, but is not copied directly.


Seven crystals created, seven crystals lost. All together they create unstoppable forces. Never together, never apart. Together is madness, apart is chaos.  
  
Long ago, in the land of Makrasha, seven great and powerful wizards united. They were to vanquish the evils of their planet, Hasharipa. But The Evil was too powerful, and the wizards were overcome and plunged into darkness. Their souls were imprisoned into seven glowing crystals.  
  
The Evil kept these crystals as its own, and drew its power from them. Slowly The Evil began rising up, and terrorizing the inhabitants of Hasharipa. Many creatures lost hope. But the ones who held onto their faith joined an alliance to defeat the evil.  
  
Many of the centaurians, humans, elves and dwarves joined forces for a last valiant effort to destroy The Evil. But the evil appeared too strong. With a simple glance, a small village could be wiped out. Armies fell, untill only the strongest were left. Only the Armies of Sashora, king of the human race, Calipora, leader of the centaurs and Kallnohae, leader of the elves remained for the last few minutes of battle.  
  
Sashora's army rushed head on into battle, swords slashing with great mite. One of the soldiers quickly sliced two of the crystals off of The Evil's chain that he kept around his neck. The Evil doubled over as though a part of it had been lost. It was then that Calipora's army unleashed its arrows, piercing at The Evil's skin. Four more crystals were removed. The Evil reached aorund, grasping the back of its neck where the arrows had been shot. Finally, Kallnohaes army rushed in, arrows flying, sword slashing violently. But before the last crytal could be cut off, The Evil swung around and blindly blasted away at the armies with great power. Almost all of Calipora's army was vanquished, as well as Calipora himself. Sashora's army was merely injured. But Kallnohae's army was devastated. Only three soldiers and Kallnohae remained. Overcome with anger, Kallnohae quickly grabbed for an arrow, and shot it directly at the last crystal. The chain was broken, the last crystal plummeted to the ground. The Evil was vanquished.  
  
The Evil let out a cry of terror, grief and pain. Then, he dissapeared. Simply dissolved on the spot and was never seen again.  
  
Sashora claimed the chain for himself. Though he had not done much, he believed that humans most deserved to recieve the crystals. But in secret, he simply wanted power, and could not bare to let anyone else have the crystals. The crystals soon overcame him, and he turned to the ways of greed. He created taxes on the kingdom that caused families to go poor. But the day came when he was exiled from his kingdom and sent out. Only a few of his loyals followed. They begame brigands and piliged campers, travelers and even towns.  
  
Along the way, though, they were attacked by dungeon gnomes. Sashora quickly lept into a river, but was found and shot with arrows. One of these pierced the chain, and it sank to the bottom of the river. There it stayed for hundreds of years, untill atlast it was found by a man of the name Joseph Recara.  
  
Joseph is of the Elven race, and lives in the small village of Malikorlia. The day he found the chain, it was his 26th birthday. He simply accepted it as a gift and said nothing more of it to anyone. He soon realized that by wearing this chain, he could become invisible, or invulnerable, defy gravity and many other abilities. He did not speak a single word of this to anyone. Except for his good friends, Bora, a younger Slitheraki and another elf named Malks.  
  
Slitherakis are powerful and knowledgable half human half serpent like creatures. They were once exiled for their looks, but after The Evil was defeated, they returned and were accepted into the world.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************************************************************  
  
This brings us up to date where Joseph is at the age of 56. He, Malks and Bora walk slowly towards the local pond to enjoy a nice lunch.  
  
"Just like old times, isn't it?" questioned Joseph, staring at the bright blue sky above.  
  
" Yes, quite nice." answered Malks. "Ah, it would be great to have the energy of a young one again." Just as he said this, two young elven children ran past them, cheering and shouting untill they reached the pond and jumped in.  
  
The three reached the edge of the pond finally and spread out a beautiful cloth and sat down. They each took one sandwich and slowly began chewing.  
  
"You're quite quiet today dear Bora. Is there something on your mind?" asked Joseph.  
  
"No, no." he replied. "Well, we're not getting any younger, and we're missing out on all the things there is to do in life. I have lived a good 89 years, and still I have never gone on any trips to the eastern area of Hasharipa. I hear it gets quite nice out there. And that all races are treated quite nicely. I wouldn't mind going there for a vacation."  
  
" Well, we would all like to go there, but we haven't the money or supplies to get us there." said Malks. They all sighed and finished their sandwiches, changing the subject rather quickly then heading home.  
  
"Bora is right..." thought Joseph to himself. "It is getting rather boring here in Malikorlia. And going to Eastern Hasharipa sounds rather fun. But I should first ask Bora and Malks if they are actually up to the task... I'll do that right now!" Joseph slipped his chain into an envelope, put it into his secret place then headed out into the darkness.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************************************************************  
  
"Malks, dear friend, have you seen Joseph lately?" questioned Bora. It was one o'clock in the afternoon, and Bora had not heard from Joseph since yesterday at the pond.  
  
"No, not at all. I was actually wondering this myself." replied Malks silently. "Perhaps he went for a stroll down to the pond?".  
  
"Perhaps, or else he is still in his house slee---" but Bora was interrupted by Marlak Gowgee.  
  
"Malks, Bora, have you heard the news of Joseph Recara? His body was found in the pond and people are asking for you."  
  
"What? Jospeh? Are you sure??" questioned Bora frantically, beginning to run towards to the pond. The others were in fast pursuit behind him, and when they reached the pond, they saw Jospeh, face down being pulled out of the water. Malks began to sulk and Bora simply stared at the ground, not wanting to look at his friend.  
  
The next day, a funeral was arranged and Josephs last will was read. Assorted items were given out to friends and relatives. To Malks was given Josephs house, and strangely Bora recieved only a small dresser full with clothing.  
  
Back at Josephs house, Bora and Malks talked seldomly, untill Malks decided to mention something that had been on his mind. "Wow, incredible that he would give me something as wonderful as a house, yet to you a simple dresser?" Malks sighed, not entirely with grief about Joseph's choosing, but still baffled. "It is definately a beautiful piece of furniture, but.... even Marlak recieved a nicer gift than you..."  
  
Bora sighed, as he had been thinking the same thing. "Well, i'm sure he had his reasons, and it is definately too late to ask him for somethnig else." There was very little humour in his voice, although he had intended for a joke. "Come help me take this to my house." said Bora, grabbing the sides of the large dresser.  
  
Malks walked over and lifted it slowly. They carefully walked towards the door holding it steadily. Being closer to the door, Malks reached over with one hand cautiously to grab at the knob. But as soon as he let go of the dresser, his grip slipped and the dresser smacked the floor hard, making a loud noise. Bora quickly set his end down and walked around to make sure it was still in good condition. He made his way to the back and noticed something. A tiny compartment was open, invisible to the eye when closed. Inside was an assortment of jewlery, and among this jewelry, there were seven crystals... each attacked to one long chain.  
  
Bora held his breath and slowly lifted it high into the air. "Isn't that..?" asked Malks, astonished. Bora simply nodded.  
  
Just then there was a sound behind them and Malks whipped around looking outside into the dim light. A rabbit could be seen bouding off into the distance. "Darn rabbits, scared the daylights out of me."  
  
"Close the door before anyone sees." whispered Bora. Malks swiftly shut the door and turned to look at the chain. "Do you think this is the reason i was given the dresser?" asked Bora quietly, as tohugh someone might hear him.  
  
"I believe so." replied Malks in the same tone. "Through all my wisdom, i couldn't begin to fathom why Joseph would give his chain to anyone... He held it close to him, like a child does to its favourite toy."  
  
"Come to think of it," said Bora, finally lowering the chain down and setting it on the dresser, "He never once told me how he came to find this."  
  
"I believe I could recite the history of that to you. Long ago a great Evil spread a wave of darkness over Hasharipa, and the only way to stop this Evil was to have the greatest wizards in the land combine their powers in the land of Makrasha. But before all seven wizards could reach this area, one was defeated, and his soul was imprisoned into a crystal. The others were soon to follow. The Evil used these crystals to become near indestructable. But he was overthrown by the leaders of the Elven warriors, the Humans and the Centaurs. The king of the human race kept the chain for hiself, but its power was too much for him, and he lost it. It fell out of knowledge for years, untill one day not too long ago, our friend Joseph came upon it. Now he too, has been overpowered by it as it may seem. Now the story continues, making its way to you."  
  
"But, it seems that all who have possesed this ring have come to a horrible fate... I do not wish to posses this power... Malks, take it!" Bora extended his hand with the chain to Malks.  
  
"No, Joseph gave this to you as a gift, and you must keep it." replied Malks. "And do not think you can destroy it. The only way of destroying these crystals would be to place them in the spots of Makrasha that the wizards were to meet."  
  
"Then... I shall throw them away!" exclaimed Bora.  
  
"NO! If you do that, they could wind up in the hands of some great evil! You must keep them safe." said Malks, glaring at Bora.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************************************************************  
  
Many months had passed since the death of Joseph and Malks had recently gone to the land of Elves, a few miles east of Malikorlia. Bora, was sitting in his house, staring at the chain while he drank his tea. Just then his a knock came on his door. It was a rapid, and demanding knock. Bora got out of his chair and slowly wlaked to the door. He opened it and saw a band of dungeon gnomes. Not too many, but enough to make any Slitheraki scared.  
  
"Crystals!!!" shouted the one who had knocked.  
  
  
  
"What crystals?" said Bora, slipping the chain into his large tea cup behind his back.  
  
"You give now!" shouted the impatient gnome.  
  
Dungeon Gnomes are rather unpleasant creatures and have little intelligence. They look like a troll, and a rather ugly one at that. They often burn villages and steal the goods.  
  
All of a sudden, a gnome to the right of the leader gasped and fell forward, an arrow in his back. He grunted and screamed in pain. Behind the large band of gnomes, stood Malks, Marlak and a few other Elven warriors. "Run Bora! Now!" shouted Malks.  
  
Bora made no argument and seized the moment of confusion to run out the back door with his tea cup. Two gnomes, who seemed smart enough to follow Bora, came barrling out the back door, raising the stone clubs high in the air. Cries of gnomes could be heard behind. Bora grabbed the chain out of his cup and threw the cup at one gnome. It smashed into the gnomes face and he fell down scrathcing at his face. The other gnome, the leader pursued with great ambition. Bora steered towards the large hill that lead out of Malikorlia. He finally reached the top, making a little headway past the gnome. He started down the other side but stopped just a few feet down and ducked under a small outcrop. He readied himself with a few rocks and waited. The gnome came steaming down the hill shouting and Bora unleashed a full assault of rocks at the gnome. The second rock smashed into his forehead and knocked him out cold.  
  
Bora shoved the chain into his pocket and headed back towards the top of the hill, to find Malks. Malks handed him a pack and a tall stick. "It is not safe here, you must go, now! More of those vile creatures approach the village. We can defend ourselves, but you must go! Reach the town of Gorakia and I will meet you around there, just go!"  
  
"But..." argued Bora.  
  
"NOW!" shouted Mlaks just as a crude arrow flew overhead. Malks turned and began to fire off his arrows. Bora made no further argument and walked down the path over the hill hurriedly towards the village of Gorakia. Very confused and very firghtened, he strided onward.  
  
  
  
Seven crystals created, seven crystals lost. All together they create unstoppable forces. Never together, never apart. Together is madness, apart is chaos.  
  
Seven crystals created, seven crystals lost. All together they create unstoppable forces. Never together, never apart. Together is madness, apart is chaos. 


End file.
